


Mr. No-Name Kid

by aBrokenAnkle



Series: Edgy Heathers "home for for kids in need" au [4]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 7-11, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chandler is good and supportive, JD ENTERS THE FRAY, Multi, Panic Attacks, Slushies, Veronica is very chill about the responsibilities thrust on her, everyone freaks out basically, let me have your chill veronica, nobody starts dating yet but the groundwork is layed, sorry - Freeform, thats it, thats the whole chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBrokenAnkle/pseuds/aBrokenAnkle
Summary: Teenangst - IF SHE TELLS YOU TO COME EMBARRASS ME WHILE I'M ON THE JOBTeenangst - DONT.Teenangst - OR I WILL PUT HAIR DYE IN YOUR SHAMPOO AGAINor: Veronica deserves a metal





	Mr. No-Name Kid

Teenangst - SISTERS

Teenangst - TODAY IS A SPECIAL DAY

duKE - ???

mellOW - !!! OH!!!

mellOW - TODAY IS THE DAY YOU START YOUR JOB RIGHT??

Teenangst -  YE S

Cinnamonroll - Have you told HC yet?

Teenangst - ??who??

Cinnamonroll - I'm trying to come up with new ways to tell the heathers apart, sorry

Cinnamonroll - your girlfriend

Teenangst - !!! OH!!!!

Teenangst - YES

Teenangst - IF SHE TELLS YOU TO COME EMBARRASS ME WHILE I'M ON THE JOB

Teenangst - DONT.

Teenangst - OR I WILL PUT HAIR DYE IN YOUR SHAMPOO AGAIN

Cinnamonroll - YOU WOULDN'T!!!!

Teenangst - ;)

duKE - you make a solid argument, Veronica

Teenangst - i should hope so

duKE - but,

mellOW - hun please don't say it

duKE - ~~SILLY STRING PRANK~~

Teenangst - i will strangle you with my bare hands if you do that  :-)))))

mellOW - Veronica plz do not kill my gf

Teenangst - ;) ;) ;)

Cinnamonroll - I think she means business heather I wouldn't plan anything on her big night

duKE - lmao I wouldn't actually do anything anyway since Chandler is coming over to study with us

mellOW - and by "studying" we mean staring at the textbooks for like two seconds and watching stupid youtube videos for the rest of the time

Cinnamonroll - Uh, I know it's probably stupid to ask but

Cinnamonroll - am I included in that "we?"

mellOW - oH,,,

Teenangst - she'd better be

duKE - well I mean,,, if you want to be there you can but I doubt will get any real work done

duKE - and we have a very different sense of humor from you so idk how comfortable you would be

Cinnamonroll - it's fine, I'll just drop in at the beginning and bail with an excuse later

duKE - ok whatever's fine

Teenangst - ok as much as I love talking here I have to leave

mellOW - don't you have to wear a uniform or something?

Teenangst - naw, or at least if I do theyre giving it out today

Teenangst - wish me luck

duKE - luck

mellOW - luck

Cinnamonroll - Good luck Veronica!!!

* * *

 

Teenangst - yo again

Teenangst - they left me to run the shop alone fckn jerks

Cinnamonroll - Are you handling the load ok???

Teenangst - yeah yeah there's actually literally no customers or anything im really bored

Teenangst - idk maybe im supposed to clean the floors or something but everything looks decent

Cinnamonroll - Oh

Cinnamonroll - Well, good luck!!

Cinnamonroll - Do you need us to bring anything?

Teenangst - miraculously, this store has wifi, so i'm handling things pretty well

Teenangst - ask the heather trio if they want me to bring them anything tomorrow

Cinnamonroll - I'll ask!

Cinnamonroll - HC says she wants cornnuts, and HM is asking for one of those fancy lolipops

Teenangst - i think I'm starting to get the hang of your heather abbreviations

Teenangst - does HD want anything

Cinnamonroll - She didn't say

Teenangst - kk

Teenangst - oh!!! i almost forgot!!

Teenangst -do you want anything?

Cinnamonroll - Hmmmm,,,,

Cinnamonroll - Surprise me!

Teenangst - wait are you serious

Cinnamonroll - Yup! Sure!

Teenangst - im gunna find the most ridiculous thing in this store fair warning

Cinnamonroll - Is there a lot of weird stuff in there?

Teenangst - yeahhh hang on lemme show you

Teenangst - wait

Teenangst - oh no

Cinnamonroll - What is it?

Teenangst - ohhhh noooooo

Teenangst - OOHHHHH NOOOO

Cinnamonroll - VERONICA????

* * *

Teenangst - HELP HELP HELP HELP

Cinnamonroll - Uhhh

dREaD - VERONICA WHAT IS IT

duKE - I'm here too???

mellOW - ???

Teenangst - it's better if I just show you

Teenangst - **_thisdude.png_**

dREaD - who tf is that

Teenangst - EXACTLY

duKE - he looks like a school shooter

mellOW - BABE

duKE - sorry but

duKE - it's true

Teenangst - im having an aneurism

Cinnamonroll - OHHHHHH

Cinnamonroll - VERONICA

duKE - wait

mellOW - IS THIS A CRUSH THING???

Teenangst - shut up he's hot ok

duKE - OHHHH

mellOW - ohHHHHH

dREaD - i don't see the appeal honestly???

dREaD - I mean to each their own but

dREaD - he looks gross

Teenangst - if you don't want me to go after him I definitely won't

Teenangst - your my number one priority above all other crushes

dREaD - nah

dREaD -  go have fun

Teenangst - ok okok

Cinnamonroll - Is he still in the store?

Teenangst - yeah he's

Teenangst - damn he's really going at this slushie now

dREaD - a slushie???

duKE - only nerds would be drinking a slushie at 9:35 pm

Teenangst - _**aggressiveslurping.png**_

mellOW - wOW

dREaD - OK YOU KNOW WHAT ON SECOND THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT TO AVOID THAT BOY

dREaD - HE LOOKS MENTALLY UNSTABLE

Teenangst - I

Teenangst - you're probably right but

Teenangst - HE'S NOT LEAVING

Teenangst - LIKE HE's JSUT SITTING THERE DRINKNING HIS SLUSH LIKE THE WORLD IS ABOUT TO END AND

Teenangst - maybe now is a good time to add that I'm currently hiding under the counter

dREaD - oh love

duKE - idk veronica

duKE - if he sucks slushies that well

duKE - he might succ other things even better

dREaD - shUT UP HEATHER

Cinnamonroll - G R O S S HEATHER WHY

mellOW - I'm laughing so hard rn baBE WHY

duKE - SOMEBODY HAD TO DO IT

Teenangst - i cant get that image out of my head now heather w h y

duKE - I REPEAT

duKE - SOMEBODY HAD TO DO IT

dREaD - if you want me to come over and give you emotional support I will

Teenangst - thank you

dREaD - np babe xoxoxo

dREaD - I'll see you soon!

duKE - ugh does this mean I have to drive

dREaD - yes

duKE - great

Cinnamonroll - Ah so it's just us now heather!!

mellOW - WOOO HOUSE PARTY

duKE - NOBODY'S ALLOWED TO DO ANYTHING FUN WHILE I'M GONE

mellOW - :(

Cinnamonroll - :(

* * *

Teenangst - SOSSOSSOSSOS

Teenangst - THIS IS BAD

dREaD - VERONCIA??

Teenangst - i think he's

Teenangst - fuck

dREaD - VERONICA ARE YOU OK

dREaD - DUKE AND I ARE ALMOST THERE

Teenangst - IM OK BUT MYSTERY KID ISN'T

Teenangst - hang on im gunna have to calm him down

dREaD - VERONICA BE CAREFUL

dREaD - ok I'm assuming you set your phone down so good luck we'll be there soon

* * *

duKE - did you have to tackle both of us to the ground the minute we walked into the building

Teenangst - im jsut glad to esee yuo

dREaD - dear

mellOW - WAIT DID SOMETHING HAPPEN VERONICA IS MISSPELLING

dREaD - apparently mr no name dude went crazy

Cinnamonroll - WHAT WHY DIDN'TYOU TELL US??

Teenangst - i panicked and clicked on the wrong chatroom sorry

dREaD - oh love

dREaD - so what happened anyway?

Teenangst - it wasn't really a huge problem

Teenangst - I just wasn't really expecting to be calming someone down tonight so I'm a little frazlzed

Teenangst - frasled

Teenangst - frazzled

Teenangst - frazzled is a funny word

dREaD - where did we go anyway??? we should have seen him leave

Teenangst - i thinkg he left out the back

duKE - ok veronica let's get u home

Teenangst - nO

Teenangst - im not gunna go home until my shift ends

dREaD - when does your shift end we'll stay here until then

Teenangst - itssss good it ends in like four hours

dREaD - then I'm buying corn nuts

Teenangst - !!!!!

mellOW - should we come over too?

duKE - na we'll be fine get some sleep

mellOW - uh ok

Cinnamonroll - Stay safe!!

dREaD - we'll be fine

* * *

**_Unknown Number -_** hello hello?

Teenangst - is this the 7-11 dude

 _ **Unknown Number -**_ yep

 _ **Unknown Number -**_ I have to admit I'm a little surprised that you gave me your number before I left

 _ **Unknown Number -**_ not that I'm complaining

Teenangst - I was worried about you

 _ **Unknown Number -**_ sorry about that, by the way

 _ **Unknown Number -**_ you probably weren't expecting to deal with a skycap like me tonight

Teenangst - a what

 _ **Unknown Number -**_ *psycho*

 _ **Unknown Number -**_ sorry. auto correct is a bithc  

Teenangst - are you ok

 _ **Unknown Number -**_ I'm better now, thanks to you

Teenangst - that's not answering my question

 _ **Unknown Number -**_ too bad

 ** _Unknown Number -_** it's the closest thing to an answer you're getting, considering we jsut met five minutes ago

 ** _Unknown Number -_** *just*

 ** _Unknown Number -_** sorry. that wasn't autocorrect that time

 ** _Unknown Number -_** anyway I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear the right answer anyway

 ** _Unknown Number -_** art keast not yet

 _ **Unknown Number -**_ *at*

 ** _Unknown Number -_** *least*

 ** _Unknown Number -_** sorry

 ** _Unknown Number -_** am I saying sorry too much? it's probably getting pretty repetitive what with all the spelling mistakes I'm making

Teenangst - wow. yikes. ok.

Teenangst - taking a step back, what's your name

 **_Unknown Number -_** my full name is Jason dean

 ** _Unknown Number -_** just call me jd 

Teenangst - wait is this the same dean as in big bud dean

 _ **Unknown Number -**_ yep. same guy

Teenangst - alright haha

Teenangst - so

Teenangst - i don't think ive seen you around before

Jimmydean **-** my dad and i move around a lot. we just moved up here tonight, actually

Teenangst - and you were chilling around in a 7-11 instead of unpacking because...?

jimmydean - id rather not talk about tonight

Teenangst - oh

Teenangst - sorry?

Jimmydean _ **-**_ besides,

Jimmydean - there's not a lot of point in unpacking when your going to be packing again in a few weeks

Teenangst - that's understandable

Jimmydean - anyway

Jimmydean - enough about me

Jimmydean - you work at the 7-11?

Teenangst - just started tonight, actually

Jimmydean - oh

Jimmydean - hopefully I didn't scare to too much with the surprise panic attack

Jimmydean - pretty sure working there isn't always that eventful

Teenangst - it's fine, i actually have a bit of experience with that sort of stuff anyway

Teenangst - i should have been more prepared

Jimmydean - no no I'm sorry for just freaking out like that

Jimmydean - I genuinely didn't think that was going to happen

Jimmydean - usually sitting around in the aluminum isles and chugging down a bunch of slushies has the opposite effect so

Jimmydean - fuck

Jimmydean - anyway, I'll stop talking about myself

Jimmydean - are you ok? after all that?

Jimmydean - hopefully I'm not ruining your night

Jimmydean - you should probably get back to your work now instead of talking to me

Teenangst - it's chill

Teenangst - you were my only customer tonight, im just chilling with my gf and my adoptive sister right now

Jimmydean - ah

Jimmydean - I hope I'm not being too distracting

Jimmydean - You're in a relationship?

Teenangst - youre not being distracting at all chill out dude

Teenangst - my sis is trying to buy a six pack of silly string from behind the counter while my gf threatens to end her life, so not a lot is going on

Jimmydean - your girlfriend sounds intense

Teenangst - she is

Teenangst - but she's a good kind of intense

Jimmydean - I'm pretty sure that that doesn't exist

Teenangst - Alright you seem like a nice guy but if you are trying to talk smack about my girlfriend I am going to have to stop you right there.

Jimmydean - woah woah it's fine i'm just saying that in general

Jimmydean - passion is always a mix of good and bad

Teenangst - ok sure

Teenangst - I can agree with that

Jimmydean - well

Jimmydean - I won't keep you hanging anyway

Jimmydean - you were right about the packing thing. I've got a lot of things to organize

Teenangst - are you sure your ok??

Jimmydean - a lot calmer now. Thank you.

Teenangst - so

Teenangst - see you later?

Jimmydean - definitely.

* * *

Teenangst - FREEEEEEDDOOOMMMMMMM

dREaD - lets get you to sleep love

Teenangst - whos driving?

duKE - me. duh.

Teenangst - ;-))))))

dREaD - ;-))))

duKE - IF YOU TWO START MAKING OUT IN THE BACKSEAT I WILL SWERVE ON PURPOSE

Teenangst - #worthit

dREaD - #tbh

duKE - veronica is sitting in the front seat and heather in the back seat I'm the driver I call the shots

Teenangst - good thing I've been practicing my flexability

dREaD - ;^))))))

duKE - DO NOT

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to lay out again that my interpretations of the characters are VERY different from the original musical and movie. Especially JD. And Heather Chandler. And.....well, everyone is a little out of character. Sorry.
> 
> The "psycho" to "icecap" misspelling was a very real typo that I just kept in there for laughs bc how do you even get icecap from psycho autocorrect hOW


End file.
